Ich Schweige
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: From the moment Ludwig was born he didn't utter a single word. He simply decided that he would forever be mute. Oneshot. GermanyxItaly


**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Yep, another Hetalia oneshot. GermanyxItaly. **

**Hope you guys like it! Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing.**

From the moment Ludwig was born he didn't utter a single word.

He drifted in and out of consciousness. Through the rare times that he was conscious he thought about many things.

Who he was…why couldn't remember?

He knew that he was Germany but that didn't tell him that much.

Why didn't, couldn't, voice his questions? What was something him?

Was there a point in talking even? All it was, was meaningless batter wasn't it? Pointless and useless.

He wouldn't talk then.

* * *

Easier said than done. Especially since your older brother was Prussia.

"Come on West! What do you think of this? Tell me!"

All he could offer his brother was a silent glance and a note scribbled on his notepad. When he really needed to say something he would write it down.

* * *

"_Bruder…please…help." it was whispered._

_A body covered in blood, their own blood, and great wounds. _

_He was young. Too young to be on this battlefield. Why was he here? Why wasn't someone helping him?_

"_Bruder." he said. Pleaded._

_The answer was an opposite to his pleas. The brother brought up his sword and ran it through his stomach._

_The childs last words had been an unanswered plea for help._

* * *

He remembered the first time he met Northern Italy.

He had grown some and had the appearance of a young teenager. The Italies were visiting his brother while he was in the library continuing his studies.

He didn't realize that he was being watched until the hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

Peering over his shoulder he saw that the personification of North Italy was standing in the doorway just watching him.

"Hi!" he said brightly when their eyes met.

For some reason Ludwig blushed as he nodded and returned to his book.

Italy then took a seat next to him and continued to stare at him. A glance at his face showed a mixture of hope, sadness, happiness, and maybe a bit of tears in his eyes.

"I'm Feliciano Vargas, also known as North Italy. My brother Lovino is South Italy. I'm also called Veneziano and he is Romano. I like pasta and taking siestas and…" he continued to babble. It seemed that he was pulled straws and didn't want to stop. Otherwise something bad might happen.

If not talking had done anything to Ludwig it had made him a good listener.

Feliciano continued to talk for nearly twenty minutes before he stopped and looked worriedly at Ludwig.

Ludwig raised an eyebrow in question.

"You haven't said anything since I got here. Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

Ludwig nodded.

"Then its your turn! You can tell me everything about yourself!" Feliciano said smiling.

Ludwig bit his lip before taking a spare blank sheet of paper and began to write on it. He wrote his name, the country he represented, and a few other things before he felt a hand on his arm stopping him.

Looking back at Feliciano his smile went down a little. "No, no! Don't write it! Tell me."

Ludwig licked his lips before turning back to the paper and writing, _I don't talk._

Feliciano read it and frowned. "Why?"

_I do not have anything to say._

"Ever?" Feliciano asked surprised.

Ludwig nodded.

Feliciano looked at him incredulously before shaking his head and pointing to the sheet of paper. "But if your writing something here then its obvious that you have something to say!"

Ludwig looked at him surprised. In all the time that he explained it no one had ever countered with that.

Shrugging he turned back to the paper and wrote _I guess I just don't want to talk._

"Why?" Feliciano persisted.

_I don't know._

"But there has to be a reason."

Ludwig hesitated, that old dream coming to him again. Crying out for help and no one answered it. He shook his head and wrote

_I don't want to be disappointed again._

* * *

"West! Please! Say something! Anything!" Prussia nearly begged his younger sibling.

Ludwig could only look up at his brother silently.

Cursing Prussia grabbed his brother and started to shake him. "Please Ludwig anything! Insult me! Degrade me! Anything! Just say something."

Ludwig slowly shook his head sadly.

* * *

It was hard for him to maintain his silence sometimes.

Introducing himself to his new bosses each time a new one came for one. Their confusion at why he was a mute and his reasons. His reasons that he couldn't even explain.

Meetings with the other nations were another. Trying to get his point across to the others who wouldn't listen let along pay attention to either his presentation or sign language.

And the constant laughs behind him.

The other nations believed that it was hilarious that he was silent. They didn't understand why and they would never know why so they turned it into humor.

He didn't speak. That didn't mean that he didn't hear.

The few people that didn't talk behind his back and defended him since he didn't speak were Austria, who had surprisingly always supported him in his decision, Hungary who was always supportive, Prussia merely from his brotherly love, and Feliciano.

* * *

They blamed him. They said that he hid behind his silence. Used it as an excuse.

The aftermaths of WWII and it was horrible.

Ludwig sat in horror as he viewed picture after picture. Of the truth. Of what his boss was keeping from him and his people.

Of what they were really doing to all those considered not perfect and not Aryan.

Ludwig closed his eyes and shook his head. He took his notepad out of his pocket. He always went everywhere with it. With shaky hands he wrote _'I didn't know. I swear I didn't know.'_

England snorted and crumbled the note. "Bullshit."

Only America seemed to see the truth in his eyes. He could see the sympathy in Alfreds gaze.

Ludwig buried his head in his hands.

* * *

Time went on. Physical injuries healed even if they never did from his mind.

The world was at relative peace. Gilbert was living with him again since his coming back from the fallen Soviet Unions house.

There was nothing to worry about for the time being. Ludwig knew it wouldn't last, it never did. Human beings never lasted long through times of peace.

But for the time being he valued each and every peaceful day.

That included being with Feliciano.

The two had gotten together officially at the end of WWII. They had gone from mere allies to dating to lovers in a short span. It sometimes seemed that they were made for one another.

Feliciano never again questioned his silence. He knew that Ludwig didn't even know completely why he was silent and accepted that.

Ludwig started to slowly hate it.

He couldn't tell the whole thing. Yes he could write his _'I love you' _notes countless times but it never seemed like it was enough. He loved Italy with all his heart, soul, and mind.

How can you write that on a small sheet of paper?

He didn't know what time it was. It was somewhere in the middle of the night he knew that much. They had made love and slowly Italy had drifted off to sleep. Ludwig couldn't follow, and not for the first time either.

He just sat there and watched Italy sleeping as the moonlight shined on him, giving more light to his beauty.

Ludwig bit his bottom lip as he stroked Italys face with his finger before shaking his body slightly.

Sleepily Feliciano opened his eyes and looked at Ludwig.

"What's wrong?" he yawned.

Ludwig didn't move.

"Did something happen?" Italy asked.

Ludwig shook his head.

Feliciano sighed as he laid back on the pillow but kept his eyes open. He knew Ludwig wouldn't wake him up unless there was something.

"Whats wrong?" he repeated.

Nothing happened for a moment before Ludwig licked his lips and tried to clear his throat.

Felicianos eyes snapped open at the sound and stared at Ludwig completely silent. Almost afraid to ruin the moment.

After clearing his throat Ludwig opened his mouth and in a voice hoarse from not being used after centuries said "Feliciano."

"I love you."

**Did…did I just write fluff?**

**I think I did.**

**Oh dear lord.**

**Well I hope you guys liked it. If you did or have any questions leave them in a review.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
